P R O M I S E
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Janji itu dibuat tiga tahun yang lalu. Dan saat mereka bertemu lagi di Paris tiga tahun kemudian, apakah janji itu akan ditepati? / fanfic number #19 of #99FanficPreject


Janji itu dibuat tiga tahun yang lalu. Saat Hinata di semester delapan, semester yang paling menentukan apakah dirinya bisa lulus tahun itu atau harus menunggu tahun depan untuk lulus dari universitasnya. Saat itu Naruto secara mendadak dipindah ke Paris oleh perusahaanya.

Dan saat mereka bertemu lagi di Paris tiga tahun kemudian, apakah janji itu akan ditepati?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**PROMISE**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishomoto**

**AU. Typo (maybe). Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini.**

**Fanfic number #19 of #99FanficsProject**

**PROMISE © Smeileng**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Bagaimana dengan kita dan perasaan kita setelah ini?_

* * *

**[**_Three Years Ago_**]**

"Kalau kau tidak mampu pacaran jarak jauh, aku menerima keputusanmu untuk memutuskanku sekarang juga," percakapan pertama setelah tiga bulan tidak bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing. Dan bukanlah hal yang enak untuk dibahas hal ini.

"Tapi aku tidak merasa keberatan jika kita pacaran jarak jauh. Aku hanya perlu menghitung bulan untuk lulus dan setelah itu aku bisa bekerja. Siapa tahu aku bisa mendapatkan perusahaan di Paris juga," Hinata merasa tidak keberatan, meskipun pikirannya langsung melayang kepada pacar pertamanya yang mengajaknya pacaran jarak jauh dan berakhir dengan selingkuh dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Aku mengenalmu Hinata. Kau tidak bisa fokus pada satu hal jika ada yang membebani pikiranmu. Dan aku tidak mau menjadi bebanmu karena kita harus terpisahkan jarak yang jauh ini. Kita beda benua Hinata, bukan sepeti pergi dari Tokyo ke Kyoto." Sebenarnya Naruto berat mengatakan hal itu. Meminta Hinata putus setelah kebersamaan mereka selama tiga tahun ini bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Melepaskan separuh nafasmu dan separuh hidupmu adalah yang yang paling gila.

Sayangnya hal gila itu sedang Naruto lakukan sekarang.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mempercayaiku?" Naruto bersumpah jika melihat ekspresi Hinata sekarang adalah hal yang terakhir ingin di lihatnya. Hinata, jangan menangis sekarang atau Naruto benar-benar bersikap egois, membawa lari Hinata ke Paris.

Tapi Naruto tidak mau merusak masa depan Hinata dan Naruto menyayangi Hinata lebih dari apaapun yang dimilikinya. Gadis itu harus bahagia. Gadis itu harus mencapai impiannya sendiri. Dan dirinya tidak bisa menjadi bagian dari saksi hidup melihat gadis itu mewujudkan mimpinya.

Setelah keheningan yang panjang diantara mereka, Hinata akhirnya menghela nafas dan berkata, "Aku akan menerimanya dengan syarat."

Syarat? Syarat apa Hinata? Jangan bilang untuk membiarkan gadis itu bersama orang lain. Naruto mengakui dirinya egois untuk saat ini. Dirinya yang meminta putus, tapi dirinya pula yang tidak mau melihat Hinata bersama lelaki lain.

"Sebelum usiaku tepat dua puluh lima tahun, jika kau masih mencintaiku, munculah dihadapanku. Jika sampai keesokan harinya, setelah ulang tahunku yang ke dua puluh lima kau tidak muncul dihadapanku, lupakan aku dan aku akan melupakanmu juga," Hinata tahu penawarannya ini sama saja meminta dirinya untuk digantung selama empat tahun. Tapi melepaskan yang sudah berjuang bersamamu sejak awal tidak pernah mudah dan Hinata tidak mau mempermudah itu.

Naruto bimbang. Menerima syarat Hinata sama saja menggantung gadis itu dalam ketidak pastian. Menolak syarat itu, maka Naruto secara implisit memang menginginkan Hinata untuk bersama orang lain. Naruto tidak mau menerima undangan pernikahan Hinata yang nama mempelai prianya adalah orang lain!

"Aku terima. Dan pegang janjiku, paling lambat tiga tahun setelah hari ini, kau pasti menikah denganku," Naruto serius dengan perkataanya barusan. Naruto pernah kehilangan arah dan Hinata yang membantunya untuk kembali menemukan arah. Sejak saat itu, Hinata baginya adalah segalanya.

"Hahaha... aku pegang janji itu," tawa Hinata yang terdengar dipaksakan. Naruto tahu dirinya tekah menebarkan dua harapan sekaligus menggantung perasaan Hinata selama beberapa tahun.

Semoga saja keputusan mereka benar-benar tepat.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Perasaan manusia itu seperti sebuah labirin. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana perasaannya jika kau tidak mencoba memasukinya. Perasaan manusia bisa berubah kapan saja, seperti saat kau dihadapkan pada dua jalan di dalam labirin dan kau memilih jalan yang salah._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[**_Paris, July 2014_**]**

Musim panas. Matahari bersinar dengan maksimal dan banyak orang yang berkunjung ke menara Eiffle. Naruto sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka mengunjungi tempat itu karena tidak mau berdesakan bersama para wisatawan dari seluruh dunia. Tapi melihat menara itu mengingatkannya pada Hinata. Gadis itu suka mengumpulkan segala sesuatu yang berbau menara Eiffle.

Haa— seandainya dirinya mempunyai waktu untuk cuti panjang, Naruto pasti pulang ke Tokyo untuk mencari Hinata dan mengajak gadis itu untuk mendampingi hidupnya selama nafas masih berhembus. Pekerjaanya sangat padat dan mendapatkan waktu libur seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang langka.

"Hinata, bisakah kita pindah ketempat lain? Aku sudah capek berdiri selama tiga jam disini." Tidak mungkin. Hinata? Hyuuga Hinata? Orang yang paling dirindukannya?

Naruto segera mencari warna rambut yang paling unik itu, karena satu-satunya orang yang dikenalnya bernama Hinata berambut ungu. Tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah mendekat dan hampir saja berlari memeluk gadis itu jika tidak mendengar perkataan yang dikeluarkan oleh Hinata.

"Pergilah jika kau lelah. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, Gaara."

Naruto sadar, Hinata tidak sendirian disana. Ada seorang lelaki bersurai merah yang menatap Hinata malas dan tidak beranjak dari sisi gadis itu meskipun tadi dirinya mendengar lelaki itu sudah lelah berdiri ditempat yang sama selama berjam-jam.

"Hinata, jika kau bukan orang yang spesial dalam hidupku, kupastikan kau menderita karena membuatku di posisi ini." Pemuda bersurai merah itu seperti mengancam Hinata dan gadis itu hanya tertawa sebari memukul pelan pundak pemuda itu.

Kenapa rasanya untuk bernafas saja berat? Kenapa Hinatanya tidak menunggunya? Atau perjanjian waktu itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi karena Hinata merasa terlalu lama menunggu Naruto untuk pulang?

Padahal hatinya hanya bisa pulang kerumah yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Manusia kadang berharap bisa memutar ulang waktu untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya di masa lalu. Namun sayangnya waktu tidak akan pernah bisa diputar, karena setiap keputusan ada resiko._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pekerjaan Naruto kacau. Beberapa kali atasannya memarahinya karena penurunan kinerjanya. Dan karena itu pula, Naruto berubah menjadi seorang yang pemarah. Sedikit kesalahan, Naruto tanpa ragu memarahi bawahannya. Meskipun jabatannya tergolong tinggi, tapi tetap saja masih ada yang lebih di atasnya.

Dan semua ini karena satu orang. Satu nama yang membuat dunia Naruto jungkir balik.

Hyuuga Hinata.

_Sebelum usiaku tepat dua puluh lima tahun, jika kau masih mencintaiku, munculah dihadapanku. Jika sampai keesokan harinya, setelah ulang tahunku yang ke dua puluh lima kau tidak muncul dihadapanku, lupakan aku dan aku akan melupakanmu juga_

"Kau pendusta Hinata. Usiamu belum dua puluh lima dan kau yang mengingkari perjanjian kita dulu."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tubuh, pikiran dan perasaan kadang tidak bisa berjalan secara bersamaan jika telah mengenal cinta. Pemikiran mengatakan 'tidak', namun tubuh dan perasaan mengatakan 'ya'._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Naruto memutuskan untuk berhenti memikirkan Hinata.

Namun tubuhnya berkhianat. Dirinya tahu-tahu telah membeli cincin pernikahan dan sudah berada di daerah menara Eiffle. Naruto membenci dirinya yang tidak bisa merealisasikan tekadnya untuk berhenti memikirkan Hinata. Kenapa dirinya harus kalah pada seorang gadis yang tidak peduli pada janjinya sendiri?

Apalagi Naruto melihat Hinata masih bersama lelaki yang tempo hari dilihatnya bersama, Namun lelaki itu tidak lama kemudian meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri. Hinata masih setia ditempatnya, memandangi menara Eiffle seorang diri. Naruto berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan Hinata dan melihat ke arah lain. Dan Naruto tidak mepercayai apa yang dilihatnya.

Lelaki yang baru saja meninggalkan Hinata itu tengah berciuman dengan wanita lain. Hatinya mendadak panas dan berniat menghajar lelaki itu. Namun langkah Naruto terhenti saat suara itu menyapanya. Suara yang sangat di rindukannya.

"Naruto _senpai—_"

Hinata, kenapa kau memilih lelaki brengsek sebagai pendampingmu?

"Hinata, kenapa kau memilih lelaki brengsek untuk bersamamu?" pertanyaan Naruto itu membuat Hinata memandang Naruto dengan wajah bingung. Sejujurnya, Naruto tidak senang dengan fakta Hinata sudah lebih baik dalam mengekspresikan diri, karena itu berarti Hinata bisa saja membohonginya.

Namun Naruto terlalu terpesona pada mata Hinata dan mengabaikan pertanyaan dari pikirannya apakah Hinata berbohong atau tidak.

"Haah? Lelaki brengsek? Siapa?" Hinata, berhentilah mempermainkan Naruto dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya itu. Jangan membuat Naruto kehilangan kendali untuk mencium gadis itu dan membuat tanda kepemilikan secara utuh padanya.

"Lelaki bersurai merah yang waktu itu dan tadi aku lihat bersamamu Hinata! Jangan pura-pura tidak peka pada hal itu." Kenapa mereka bertengkar saat bertemu kembali? Bukan begini pertemuannya dengan Hinata yang dibayangkan Naruto.

"Merah? Ahh— maksudnya Gaara ya? Dia hanya sahabatku kok," Hinata seolah tidak melihat dan merasakan kecemburuan Naruto pada Gaara. Atau memang sifat dasar Hinata sebagai perempuan yang kurang peka itu masih ada?

"Jangan mencoba mempermainkanku Hinata. Kau mengikatku dengan perjanjian itu sementara kau yang mengingkarinya," Naruto menatap Hinata tajam dan berharap gadis yang ada didepannya merasakan kemarahannya. Namun nyatanya Hinata masih bersikap normal dan tidak merasakan intimidasi itu.

"Tapi aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya," jelasnya tanpa wajah bersalah. Masih berwajah datar seperti dulu jika ditanyai sesuatu, namun Naruto tidak bisa mempercayainya meskipun tubuhnya dan perasaanya sejak tadi memerintahkan dirinya untuk segera berhenti berbicara dan memeluk Hinata. Atau Naruto membuat gadis itu benar-benar hilang dari hidupnya, selamanya.

"Kenapa kau pikir aku akan mempercayai perkataanmu setelah kau mengingkari janji yang kau buat, Hinata?" Naruto ingin menghardik dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa berhenti menyudutkan Hinata. Bagaimana karena ini Hinata berpikir jika Naruto tidak bisa mempercayainya dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya?

"Aku tidak bisa membuat orang yang tidak mempercayaiku untuk percaya," perkataan Hinata itu membuat apa yang ditaakutkan Naruto menjadi nyata. Hinata bukanlah orang yang suka diragukan dan jika merasa dirinya telah diragukan, maka dia pergi meninggalkan orang itu.

"—tapi jika Naruto _senpai_ memaksa, aku bisa memanggil Gaara untuk kemari dan menjelaskannya."

Hinata meninggalkannya, melangkah menuju lelaki yang Naruto cap sebagai brengsek itu. Semakin jauh langkah Hinata, semakin sesak dirinya dan pada akhirnya Naruto berlari mengejar Hinata dan memegang sebelah tangan Hinata sebelum memaksa gadis itu berputar kearahnya dan memeluknya. Naruto tidak peduli jika gadis itu meronta karena perlakuannya ini, karena inilah yang di inginkan Naruto sejak dahulu.

"Naruto _senpai_— sesak," suara itu yang akhirnya menghentikan Naruto untuk memeluk Hinata semakin erat. Melonggarkan pelukannya yang langsung di apresiasi Hinata dengan membuat jarak pada Naruto itu membuat lelaki itu merasa salah. Tapi reaksi Hinata itu sebenarnya adalah hal yang wajar.

"Kenapa melakukannya _senpai_? Bukankah kau meragukanku?" Pertanyaan yang terakhir itu tidak ingin Naruto dengar sejak awal. Tapi sikapnya saat bertemu lagi itu memang kekanakan hanya karena cemburu buta.

"Maaf," hanya itu yang bisa Naruto katakan dan mengeluarkan kotak yang berisi cincin pernikahan yang baru dibelinya. Menyerahkan pada Hinata dan berkata, "Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan apa isinya bukan?"

"Tapi usiaku masih dua puluh empat tahun. Perjanjian kita sampai usiaku dua puluh lima bukan?" Pertanyaan Hinata itu membuat Naruto menghela nafas. Gadis itu pernah mengatakan usia keberapa dia ingin menikah dan Naruto tidak pernah melupakan hal itu.

"Kau adalah rumahku, pusat duniaku. Dan aku tidak bisa menunggu satu tahun lagi, Hinata. Aku ingin selalu melihatmu saat membuka mataku," daripada merangkai kata-kata romantis seperti drama-drama ataupun film romantis —yang pasti tanpa ragu Hinata mengatakan tidak setelah mendengarnya— lebih baik mengatakan yang sejujurnya saja.

Naruto tidak bisa menyiksa dirinya lebih lama lagi.

Hinata tidak membuka kotak cincin itu dan memilih menimbang-nimbang terlebih dahulu sebelum menatap Naruto. "Aku masih menawarkan hal-hal yang merupakan sisi burukku seperti dahulu. Bagaimana?"

"Aku anggap kau menerima lamaranku, Hinata," dan Naruto mengecup bibir Hinata. Awalnya hanya kecupan ringan. Namun siapapun yang memulainya untuk menjadikan kecupan ringan itu menjadi dalam dan liar, mereka berdua menikmatinya.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Absrud? Yah yang nulis juga merasa demikian -_-**

**Terinspirasi mimpi yang entah bagaimana caranya Mei dilamar di Paris dan sebenarnya di dalam mimpi, pembicaraan Mei dan orang itu lebih ekstreme lagi. Dan masalahnya satu, Mei saja bahkan bukan siapa-siapa orang itu sampai bisa dilamar seperti mimpi absurd itu.**

**Ditunggu tanggapan kalian pada fanfic absurd ini.**

**Smeileng**

**17/06/2014**


End file.
